Mira mi baile
by SilentDrago
Summary: "Para los rusos, soy una bailarina promedio. Me niego a creerlo. ¿No es así, Nozomi?"


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, con un nuevo año, llegan nuevas historias; y aquí les dejo la primera de este 2020. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

**Mira mi baile**

Recuerdo con claridad todas las audiciones de ballet a las que fui cuando era una niña. Durante mi infancia en Rusia, me abuela me enseñó todo sobre la disciplina que tanto amaba. Ese amor me lo traspasó a mí: me enamoré del ballet y de todo lo que implicaba. Practicaba todos los días, con la esperanza de mejorar mi técnica rápidamente; y es que mi sueño en ese entonces era convertirme en una reconocida bailarina al igual que mi abuela. Incluso soñé con presentaciones en el Bolshói. Cuando me sentí preparada, le pedí que me llevara a audiciones infantiles; a pesar de mi edad, creí que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las niñas rusas… Cuán equivocada estaba.

Yo daba todo de mí; cuando correspondía hacía un _arabesque_, un _pas de chat_, una _fouetté_ o un _entrechat_. Sin embargo, los evaluadores eran implacables conmigo en cada ocasión; para una japonesa, mi nivel era sobresaliente, pero para una rusa, yo era una del montón. Nunca logré pasar una audición, ni siquiera una vez.

Mis sueños de estrellato en el ballet murieron con el último fracaso. Quizás eso endureció en parte mi carácter.

Eventualmente, me fui a vivir a Japón, dejando atrás los tutús y a mi abuela. Cuando me inscribí en la preparatoria femenina Otonokizaka, pensé que mi pasado como bailarina de ballet no saldría a relucir, escudándome en mi fría fachada para no hacer amigas, pero… Bueno, uno planea las cosas de una manera y la vida se encarga de que todo resulte de otra. Conocí el mundo de las _school idols_, desempolvando de paso los recuerdos de lo vivido en Rusia; me convertí en presidenta del consejo estudiantil, hice grandes amigas que conservo hasta el día de hoy, y lo más importante, la conocí a ella, a esa chica de cabello morado que me robó el corazón y que se transformó en mi compañera de vida.

Ahora que me he graduado de la escuela, me he reencontrado y reconciliado con el ballet; me convertí en profesora de una academia de danza, siendo justamente el ballet mi especialidad. Aplico todo lo que aprendí de mi abuela y me encanta hacerlo. Tanto mis alumnas como mis colegas me dicen que soy muy buena en mi trabajo. Sin embargo, es obvio que solo soy buena para los estándares japoneses; para los rusos, soy una maestra promedio. A esta altura, sin embargo, no le doy mayor importancia a ello; sé de lo que soy capaz.

Los rusos no me considerarán buena bailarina, Los rusos no me considerarán buena bailarina, pero ese para mí es un recuerdo lejano que prefiero enterrar muy profundo en mi memoria. Como dije antes, conozco mis capacidades.. En este mismo momento Nozomi es mi pareja de baile, un baile privado para nosotras dos. No es ballet, no es ningún baile conocido, pero ambas sabemos cómo llevar el ritmo. Con nuestros cuerpos rozándose, damos vueltas bajo la tela, sin preocuparnos del paso del tiempo; el solo saber que ella está conmigo me hace ignorar todo lo demás a mi alrededor.

Abrazar, tocar, mover los pies acorde al compás, besar furtivamente, el subir y bajar, todo eso es importante ahora. Tan intenso es nuestro baile que el aire comienza a escapar de nuestros pulmones; Nozomi es la perfecta compañera para esto, la única con la que me interesa danzar hasta que muera.

Ambas terminamos agotadas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Aun así, estamos felices, mirándonos a los ojos y riendo como niñas pequeñas. Nuestro baile fue perfecto, igual que en ocasiones anteriores; aquí siempre lo mejor es no pensarlo mucho y dejarse llevar.

Nozomi, soy una buena bailarina, ¿cierto? Yo sé que nuestra danza es improvisada, pero… es solo nuestra. Tú eres la única que puede verla. En el ballet no logré lo que quería, pero contigo soy imparable. Eso es lo que importa al final.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**No quise extenderme mucho con esto. Solo espero que haya quedado claro lo que Eli y Nozomi estaban haciendo al final.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
